Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX
'Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX ' is a proposed revival reboot of the Toshinden Series, made by Takara and released in 1996. The first ever 3D weapons fighter of its kind, Toshinden was left in the dust and stagnated long after, with titles like Tekken, Soul, and Virtua Fighter immediately taking over. However, its legacy, including its wide cast of characters, soundtrack, atmosphere, use of its anime styles, and story themes have all gathered a cult following since its initial debut, and still has its fans, even after 14 years since its release.Initially considered a waste of great potential and a rich world that could be worked upon by some, the series demands a revival that captures and enriches a classic that should have been. Story On an Earth, where the carnal and mystical forces of latent power within have proved themselves to have existed in the history of man... Such power was used to shape destinies, fell enemies, and give rise to kingdoms and civilizations... In an era of technology and progress, these arts have dwindled to be in the hands of those devoted to their use, for good, and for evil. 1996. The 20th Century. The world had experienced great changes, technologically and socially. However, great progress in the fields of science and technology has allowed mankind to experience even greater change since World War II. But, as great progress marches on, the shadows that loom behind hide the great conflict and repression that will rise at karma's call.... The Toshinden. An underground weapons fighter tournament, sponsored by the Secret Society, a payroll of numerous, anonymous corporations, and broadcasted worldwide live, through pirate TV channels, with the evasion of law made available through pulling strings within the foundations of society and underhanded means. Only through this long held underworld tournament born of lavish extravagance, can the world truly see the great demonstrations of mystical and long forgotten power of a former age, once held in value long ago.... Through this event, the spectators recieve their entertainment, and their contestants fight for their own purposes. The rules are loose, and being set in the underworld, no assurance is given for one's own well being. Yet still under such danger of death and brutality, many of these fighters engage in this tournament of carnage for many reasons. Some of the fighters have come for personal glory. Some have come to fight for those they love. All will do their utmost to gain victory in this event which will decide their fortunes, from the depths of the Toshinden Tournament. But this year starts early, and a strange air lurks about the registration... What could lie in wait for the contestants? We can only watch... Gameplay The game is a 3D fighting arena game, where players fight against a variety of opponents to win. Like its predecessors, the game is based off of Toshinden, one of the first 3D fighting games. Loosely following its eariler incarnations, a fighting tournament is held where contestants must fight until one loses by definition of the rules given. Rounds are numbers of battles one must fight to win the entire fight itself, and Battles are set on an elevated ring, where one can lose the round if they are knocked off or fall off of it. Fights are self explanatory, where one must win the fight by beating the opponent's life gauge to zero/empty. They can also win by knocking them out of the ring, and a judgement done by time out, by whoever had performed the best in the fight, akin to King of Fighters XII. Characters Eiji Shinjo *Age: 21 *Profession: 45th Master of the Shinjo Ryu School of Bushido, Adventurer and Traveler *Likes: *Most Cherished Possessions: A picture of he and his girlfriend Emi, taken on a vacation trip *Hobbies: *Skilled at: Sports, especially soccer *Dislikes: Cockroaches, Ghosts A young and brave adventurer, raised in the art of the Shinjo Ryu school of swordsmanship and bushido. He enters the tournament for thrills, but it seems as if that is a front. What is this young man truly looking for? Background From the mountainous regions of Kanto, Japan, in the historic region of Aizu in Fukushima Prefecture, renowned for its samurai throughout the country, lives Eiji Shinjo. Born of noble and legendary blood from the Genji aristocratic families, Eiji is also the youngest master of the Shinjo Ryu school of Bushido, taught to him by his father and eldest brother, Sho. Left fatherless when he was only 6, his only brother taught him the craft while his mother, a renowned seamstress and tailor of traditional Japanese apparel, known for putting the Kyoto Nishijin schools of weaving to shame, supported them through their lives along with the family fortune. But when he was 17, Sho immediately vanished after mysteriously bequeathing him the title of Master in the school. Completely shocked and left without any reasons for his departure, her soon mother spoke the truth behind the events of Sho and his father's death. Eiji then took off into the world, searching for him for over a year, but did not find any trace of his whereabouts. Upon two years after his venture, a mysterious man and woman, formally dressed in black, came to his training halls after his last class. Bearing invitations to the Toshinden Tournament, Eiji initially declined, until the invitees mentioned the registration of "a certain Sho Shinjo". Hearing the name of his eldest brother, Eiji immediately accepted the invitation in attempts to finally find his eldest brother. His weapon, the Great Flashing Byakko White Katana, is a family heirloom, said to have been passed down since the weapon was in the possession of the Genji and Matsudaira clans. Aizu Legend surrounding it states that the katana was forged of a broken iron mirror, said to have contained the spiritual powers of the namesake White Tiger of the West; being invulnerable to wear and tear, capable of even cutting through metal, and that those that wield it are of those whose destinies are to become the guardians and upholders of humanity and compassion. Even greater myths surrounding the blade, such as it being said to have great magical powers of restoration and destruction are documented, but still remains unproven. Kayin Amoh *Likes: *Skilled at: Guitar and singing *Hobbies: *Dislikes: Meat, especially lamb (he bit into an undercooked lamb chop which spurt blood at him when he was young) A bounty hunter and traveling solo guitarist, well versed in British and Japanese schools of swordsmanship and martial arts for his career. He also enters the tournament for thrills, but like his childhood friend, what is he truly looking for? Born in the city of London, the Amoh family is said to be some of the last blood relatives to the Knights of the Round Table, and specifically, that of King Arthur. While raised in a humble home amongst their noble lineage and legacy, he lost his mother at childbirth, and soon his father was assassinated by a bounty hunter by the name of Storm when he was only 4. Storm, guilt stricken over the grief and pain he had afflicted onto the young Kayin, soon adopted him. Still upset over the loss of his only family, Kayin coldly accepted. His youth spent living in the US, and traveling throughout the world with his adoptive father, Kayin soon warmed up and forgave his father's killer. Years went by and he was an outstanding guitarist at 15. But something dark had always plagued him. A question that was never asked. "Why did you kill my father?" The night he did attempt to ask however, was when they came. Killers out for Storm came to their home, and they would also come for Kayin, who fled the scene. When the authorities aided him to his home, everyone vanished without a trace. This would be the last time he would see his father again. As the years came by, it was already 1995. Steeped into the underworld of bounty hunting and illegal assassinations, Kayin bitterly did so in attempts to find his adoptive father, and understand why his real father was killed. In between his gigs and stage time, did the young man who desired to live his life without conflict, had to go back into the shadows of society, where vice and sin was a common way to see tomorrow again. But another night would place him deeper into the dregs of the underworld. Broadcasted live, Kayin soon witnessed Storm's death through the Toshinden's very cameras. Horribly shocked, upset, and flooded with emotions, his eyes soon gazed upon his father's assailant. Everything that held up his world soon came crashing down. Plunging deeper into hatred, upset and hurt, Kayin vowed vengeance. He would enter the tournament and track down his father's slayer. Sophia Ellis Rudy "Rungo" Irons *Likes: *Most Cherished Possessions: *Hobbies: *Skilled at: *Dislikes: A giant of a man, whose strength belies a heart of gold, and basks in the wide reaches of the wilderness. But to those that come to him with malevolence and wickedness, they shall know the wrath brought about through his indignation. Duke B. Lambert Ripper Fo Fai Mondo Yaki Gaia Cupido Sho Shinjo A mysterious, and powerful wandering ronin and adventurer. The brother of Eiji himself, what are his motives? His disappearance long ago only warranted his reasons for doing so. Vermillion A fiendish and shadowy, tall, imposing individual, where many have met the cold ends of their lives from the mouths of his many guns. Lurking in the darkness, silent as he views battles from afar, he waits for a victor, so that he may claim the title from their dead hands...